Made For You
by Untilwhenever95
Summary: BIG BANG Scenario- KPOP -Finalmente começando uma vida nova, em um novo lugar e com um estágio garantido numa das maiores empresas de moda (na qual o Boss é o famoso fashionista G-Dragon) do mundo.


Annyeeonghaseyo! Lee Ji Ae falando, muito prazer.  
Bom essa é a nossa primeira fic postada então agradeço aqueles que vão ler, e por ter escolhido lê-la. Tanto eu quanto a Hye Ri somos iniciantes então caso haja algo que os desagrade não se intimide e nos avise, pois é com a experiência que crescemos.  
Enfim Komao pela atenção e boa leitura ;3 hehe.

OBS: frases que estejam marcadas entre *...asteriscos...* são relacionadas aos pensamentos do personagem respectivo da cena

Bye byee, JiAe.

0BS: Os personagens encontrados nesta história são apenas alusões a pessoas das situações encontradas aqui realmente aconteceu. Não há nada que prove que as personalidades correspondem as originais ou que qualquer cena se assemelhe a qualquer acontecimento real. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual, sendo vedada a utilização por outros autores sem minha prévia autorização. História sem fins lucrativos, feita apenas de fã para fã sem o objetivo de denegrir ou violar as imagens dos artistas.

;)

Faço uma pequena pausa e tento acalmar a minha respiração pesada, decorrente do esforço feito após percorrer cerca de 7 quarteirões, ou teria sido mais? Mas qualquer outro pensamento não superava o fato de querer chegar logo ao endereço indicado no pequeno papel que eu carregava no bolso do agasalho.

Já era quase no horário de almoço, porem o céu nublado, a paisagem branca por causa da neve e o inacabável corredor de prédios acinzentados faria qualquer um perder a noção de tempo daquele lugar. Na verdade a imaginação não condiz de maneira nenhuma com a realidade, ao invés de estar eufórica e animada com a mudança de país e a nova oferta de estágio e devesse estar gritando de alegria por finalmente ter chegado a Seul (Coréia do Sul), a realidade drástica e cruel caiu pesadamente sobre mim antes mesmo de sentir o gostinho da novidade.

Primeiramente porque na hora de pegar as minhas malas no aeroporto elas não estavam lá, isso acarretou cerca de 6 horas de espera para descobrir a localização e identificação delas e finalmente descobrir que estavam na parte dos esquecidos, e nem me pergunte como elas foram parar lá. Despois para economizar dinheiro resolvi pegar o ônibus ao invés do taxi, o único problema é que o meu senso de direção e análise de mapas nunca foi um dos melhores e o que consequentemente aconteceu é que desci cerca de uns 3 quilômetros distante do endereço indicado. Agora imagina a situação que eu estou passando, carregando 3 malas, com dificuldade de locomoção tanto pelas roupas de inverno como pelo chão escorregadio, senso de direção apurado e apesar de frio pra caramba, estou suando feito condenada. Que ótimo começo... mas não vou desanimar... e como todos dizem por aqui. FIGHTING pra mim! Pego as malas e retomo a caminhada.

Alguns passos a mais avisto um vulto na esquina, * finalmente uma alma viva por aqui * e corro atrás:

-Annyeonghaseyo! Com licença...

- Eh? Ah... sim?

* Caramba que homem lindo, vestido com um terno acinzentado perfeitamente alinhado ao seu corpo, de uma marca com grande status, ("One of a Kind" e futuro local de trabalho) que de alguma maneira indica que não é apenas um trabalhador assalariado, sobre um sobretudo preto dando-lhe um ar refinado e elegante. O cabelo moreno e por conta da umidade lhe dava um ar sexy de homens pós-banho, noto um aspecto abaixo dos seus olhos como se fossem olheiras, que talvez indicassem noites mau-dormidas ou quem sabe uma característica individual, mas o que mais me deixa constrangida é a intensidade que ele mirava em mim. *

- Ah...

- Há algo que necessita de mim, Agashi (senhorita)?

- S-sim... eu queria...

-Me desculpe, no momento não estou em horário de trabalho, quem sabe mais tarde, é só pedir por mim que lhe farei o melhor serviço do mundo.

- Eh?

- Não se preocupe, guiarei você ao paraíso, não duvide das minhas habilidades.

- QUÊ? Me desculpe mas acho que não estamos falando da mesma coisa...

- Eh?

- Na verdade eu só queria uma informação.

- Ah... então você não veio me procurar?

- Me desculpe mas eu realmente não te conheço...

- Hmm... bom então o meu nome é Lee Seung Hyun, muito prazer.

- Prazer, _.

- _-agashi, o que gostaria de saber?

- Ah, saberia me dizer onde fica este endereço?

- Deixe-me ver... bom saber eu até sei, mas por que quer ir a esse lugar? - olha as malas - AH! Você deve ser a nova moradora, é nova por aqui não é?

- Hã? Como você sabe?

- Bom... eu também moro nesse prédio e pela numeração escrita do seu apartamento você deve ser a minha nova vizinha, é normal querer saber quem vai morar ao lado da sua, vai que fosse uma velha rabugenta que ficasse me atormentando, mas pelo jeito não vou precisar me preocupar com uma gracinha do meu lado, pode ficar a vontade pra me atormenta - sorri - * Cora *Vamos? Vou te levar até o seu apartamento, deixe-me ajudar com malas.

- Ahh.. é obrigada. * Ainda bem que está frio, assim ele pensa que o vermelho nas minhas bochechas é por conta do vento *

E assim começa o meu primeiro dia conturbado nessa nova vida.

To be continued...

Olá pessoal! Aqui é a Shin Hye Ri e espero que tenham gostado do nosso post. Podem mandar criticas construtivas, elogios , correções de erros de ortografia! Kk  
Já que a opinião e review dos leitores é sempre o mais importante e o que nos motiva a continuar escrevendo e tendo inspirações. E mais uma vez obrigada por acompanharem e espero que continuem a nos apoiar.  
Até o próximo capítulo ^^

Byee, Hye Ri.


End file.
